Dare You To Move
by Nightstar Phoenix
Summary: [One-Shot] Basically, three Doctors are stuck together in a room with a big threatening button that must not be pressed under any circumstances. Good Luck.


**A/N: Alright, I really have no explanation for this... I just wanted this scene to happen. Don't ask me what the time frame is because I don't know. Don't ask me what that big red button does because I don't know. Maybe this will evolve into an actual story. Just assume that the three Doctors already know each other... Somehow. For now, just... hang on to something.**

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who is owned by the BBC. I am not the BBC, otherwise this scene would have happened in the actual show with more explanation and, even if it did not, would not be posted on a fanfiction website. I also do not own thefantastic Switchfoot song after which this is named. Thank you. **

* * *

"Whatever you do, do not push that button," Repeated the Doctor in leather. "Those words exactly."

"But what does it do?" The Doctor in the tweed jacket asked.

"No idea," mused the Doctor in blue, unconsciously putting on glasses. Or perhaps it was a conscious decision; they did make him look rather clever.

"My guess would be," said the Doctor in leather, "that no one leaves this room until somebody presses that button."

"We already tried sonicking the door," the Doctor in glasses pulled out his blue-tipped sonic screwdriver and twirled it in his hand, "Deadlock."

"Yes, we're aware," the Doctor in the tweed jacket, straightening his bow-tie. "So we're stuck."

"Mildly inconvenienced," corrected the Doctor in glasses.

"Fantastic," the Doctor in the leather jacket smiled.

"So we just... Wait?" The Doctor in the bow-tie frowned.

"Oooh, that's no fun!" The Doctor in glasses said. He walked up to the pedestal where the big red button was set with his hands behind his back and tongue to his top teeth. His eyes glittered with curiosity. "We could see what that does."

"That could spell the end of the universe for all we know," the Doctor in leather grew serious.

"You're probably right," the Doctor in blue lost his smile, but the curiosity remained in his eyes.

"Of course he's right, he's me," the Doctor with the bow-tie smiled widely, tossing his upgraded sonic into the air and failing to catch it again.

The Doctor in leather was unimpressed. "Please tell me you meant to do that," he said casually, with a heavy look of disapproval.

"Yeah, 'course I did!" The Doctor in the bow-tie said quickly, bending over to retrieve his sonic.

"Of course you did," the Doctor in glasses seemed unconvinced as well.

"Hey at least I don't have... big ears anymore," the eldest Doctor paused, attempting to find the right insult.

"Oi!"

"Yeah you have, you've just got big hair to match," the Doctor in blue offered.

"Excuse me, what's wrong with my hair?" The Doctor in the bow-tie glared.

"Nothing, nothing, it's just-"

"Not every regeneration can have prefect hair."

"I wasn't saying that, I was just... Y'know, never mind, we've got bigger problems, don't we Doctor?" He said, turning to the youngest for help.

"Right, we shouldn't be arguing, it would be bad for our sanity," he agreed.

"Right," the Doctor in the tweed jacket said. "But before anyone says anything else, I must just throw out that bow-ties are _cool_."

"No, no they're not, they're really not," the Doctor in blue shook his head, baffled.

"Then why do you wear them when you dress up?"

"Yeah but I wear _black_ bow-ties with _black_ suits, not..." He waved his hand in the general direction of his future self. "_That_."

"Do I really digress into this?" The Doctor in leather said to no one in particular, staring up at the ceiling.

"Oi!" The other Doctors said in unison.

"Can we please get back to the big threatening button?" The ruffled Doctor in blue asked desperately.

At this the three of them turned back to the button, which had begun to pulse with red light while they were talking. They stared at it for a long while, as if they were hypnotized by the glow of the unknown. They glanced up and looked at each other, recognizing the curiosity in each other's eyes.

The Doctor in the tweed jacket, eyes still locked with his predecessors, slowly lifted his had a moved in in place, only to have it slapped out of the way by the Doctor in leather.

"Ow!" He jumped back, "What was that for?"

"Don't touch it!" He replied, "we're not supposed to touch it!"

"But it's a big threatening button!" The eldest Doctor pleaded.

"Yeah, I'm aware, and I want to press it too, but we can't alright!" The Doctor in the leather jacket stated.

"Guys," the Doctor in blue tried to interrupt.

"There's every possibility that this could blow up an entire solar system, or release a Dalek fleet or-"

"Guys,"

"And we have to get out of here alive, so-"

"Guys,"

"Don't you think I know that?" The Doctor in the tweed jacket was yelling now. "I've survived the end of the universe a couple more times than you have, thank you!"

"Guys!"

"What?" The Doctors turned to the Doctor in blue.

That was when they noticed that the button had begun to glow green.

"I am so, so sorry."

* * *

**A/N: So... That happened. Leave a review and tell me what you think of it. **

**I'm sorry if the Doctors got a little confusing, but I thought it would ruin the mood if I addressed them as Nine, Ten, and Eleven. **

**I had a bit of an extended ending where Tentoo was retelling the story to his and Rose's kids. If you want to see that, it's up as a sequel on my profile. It does clear up the big threatening button, and also has lots of fluffyness. And to the Guest who asked for a continuation that was not that: it's a little late, as it's already up. There are reasons I didn't write the continuation like, well, a continuation. Mainly because it involved a character I haven't seen episodes of yet. **

**Thanks for your time. Feedback is very helpful, especially as this is my first DW fic.**


End file.
